Chichi and Goku's Memory's
by Briskii
Summary: This is my first FanFic, it takes place before the Cell Games in Dragon ball z and is about how the Son family spends their time before the games begin
1. Memory's

Goku and ChiChi's Memory's

Thunder and lightning lite up the sky, rain fell as if the clouds exploded. This weather had been going for days now but that didn't stop Son Goku from his training. In just a few days the Cell Games would begin. Terrified for her loved ones ChiChi did the best she could do to stay strong. Sitting in the rocking chair watching her husband she thought back to all the great times they have had together

_FB _

"ChiChi don't you think its time to name the little guy?" The Ox King said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Actually dad I've already come up with a name."

" Oh, I didn't know you guys picked a names already..."

" His name will be Einstein," ChiChi said proudly.

" No way, your not serious," Ox King and Goku said in unison.

" Yup sure a-" ChiChi was cut off by a nameless boys cries.

" I think he doesn't like the name that much sweetie,"

Infuriated, ChiChi yelled "Oh really dad! Well I supposed you have some good Ideas then!"

Rubbing his neck he smiles and takes out a scroll, "Well actually I stayed up last night and made a list, ahhh.. hmm, lets see I got Oxford, little Ox, Big Ox, there's Ox in a box.."

This only caused the child to wail even more. . . It seemed hours passed as they all sat in the little room, brave enough to break the ice Goku firmly stood up.

" Hey guys, I think I'm going to go fishing.."

" Fishing!" An aggravated ChiChi yelled. " You want to go fishing when your son has no name!" " Well ChiChi... I ahh.." "Didn't that Gohan teach you any manners at all?1" . . . " Well no ChiChi" "Ughh! Goku can't you think of one name?"

" One name," Goku said as he starred her straight in the eyes.

" Yes,"

"Well sure but can we eat first I'm starving!"

"GOKU! I swear that Gohan if I ever met him!"

"Chichi stop, listen to this." her father stated as he said the name Gohan. As soon as those words came out of his mouth the young one started to laugh excitedly. " I think he likes this name ChiChi," She didn't respond, all she could think of is her husband as he picked up the little guy and played with him. His name would be Gohan she knew that for sure, watching her husband and father that day she could not stay mad at Goku any longer knowing his heart was filled with love and joy.

_EFB_

ChiChi opened her eyes to be startled by a young mans stare. Slowly she stood up and walked over to him. Never letting her leave his sight he wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her ear, " What were you thinking about?"

Not caring she was getting soaked she looked up at him with a smile on her face and said, " Everything." Followed by silence the two of them just stood there wrapped in each others embrace. ChiChi let go and headed to the bathroom, walking out she handed her loved one a towel. The two walked to their sons room to tuck him in.

" Gohan its time for bed." Called a women who was full of anxiety and stress but appeared calm on the outside. Knowing exactly what his mom was going through Gohan smiled at his mom and said, "Don't worry mom, we'll beat him," ChiChi could only sadly look at her son as she kissed him good night.

"Night son get some sleep," Goku said as he dried his hair.

"Night dad see you tomorrow," and with that his eyelids softly closed into a peaceful sleep.

Walking out of the room and into their own the two changed up and slipped into bed. Nudging herself into his strong arms she inhaled his sweet sent. Feeling at ease and safe she finally found sleep. Goku never let go of his wife that night knowing what she was going through and preparing himself for the few days ahead.


	2. The Unthinkable

ChiChi slowly opened her eyes to the sound of birds singing. Still tightly wrapped in Goku's arms she struggled to get free. After getting cleaned up she stepped outside to watch the sun rise. "Ahh.. What a beautiful day." "Sure is," Came the voice of Goku. Standing on her tips toes ChiChi wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and lightly kissed him.

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me, please keep my little boy safe and come home," ChiChi said as she buried her face in his chest. A moment of silence followed, he did not want to make a promise he might not be able to keep. He only pulled her closer to him, enjoying every last minute he got to spend with his wife. " Good morning dad, morning mom," Gohan cheerfully said as he joined the embrace. They both looked down at him with smiles on their face. "Good morning son," his mother replied as Goku ruffled his hair. "Go freshen up, breakfast will be ready soon." "Okay! I'm starving," he said as he ran off into the house.

Turning back to her husband she told him also to freshen up.

Cooking for her family was a part of everyday life. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the two had tried to cook for themselves.. Actually she could, there was this one time were she woke up to the two of them with a tray full of breakfast. The food, eh, it was okay but boy wasn't she livid when she walked into the kitchen. Needles to say they spent their day cleaning up the mess they made.

Food was laid out on the table when the boys walked into the kitchen. With no manners at all the two of them rushed to the table and mowed down on their breakfast. Like garbage disposals in minutes what took an hour to cook was gone. When everything was cleaned up Goku walked over to ChiChi to give her a kiss, smirking she quickly stepped away as he kissed the air. Leaning on the counter ChiChi doubled over with laughter as her husband looked at her dumbfounded. She explained she wouldn't kiss him until he wiped the food off his face. Before you knew it they were holding on to each to keep from falling over with laughter.

Later on that evening Goku and Gohan decided to go fishing. Walking through the woods Goku couldn't help but smile at his son. Gohan looked up and noticed his dad looking at him. He decided not to say anything as he took his stuff off and jumped into the water. To lost in his own thoughts Goku didn't realize he walked off the edge and into the river. As he came back up laughing he expected to see Gohan as well. But when he looked up he saw nothing but the river running on for miles and miles. Panic crept up in Goku's chest, frantically he dove under water just in time to find the unthinkable...


End file.
